Weasley summer shocks
by Pinapple-berry
Summary: Ginny's brothers discover what she was doing at Hogwarts. Ginny's furious. Ron's scared. Charlie's annoyed. Bills worried. The twins are well there the twins. Sorry I suck at summers


**So Hey anyone who discovers this story. I'm really excited to finally have an account so I hope you enjoy this story.**

Summary: Ginny doesn't want her brothers to find out about her and harry. But what happened when they did over the summer of 6th year. Ron knows and wants to watch out for his little sister. But can ginny keep them from finding out.

 **Disclaimer: I pretty much own nothing but the writing. J.K Rowling gets all the credit for my favorite books.**

Ginny's P.O.V

This summer had already been awful, with everyone on their seat for the next time the Death eaters attack. Mom had me working full time in the kitchen. Probably to distract her from Ron, Harry, and Hermione's plans for this year. I grab clothes after cloths out of my trunk. THe picture of Harry and me from the day at the lake still hanging up on there.

"Ginny honey could you please de-gnome the garden", I could hear my mother scream from down at the end of the staircase. I hopped down from my bed and made my way across to the stairs. Stair by stair I thought of Harry. I wish he didn't break up with me but I know it was for the best. What a stupid noble git. I left my door open in my room. It's not like that matters there's nothing worth looking at in there.

Bill's P.O.V

Ginny looked so down lately, I knew ginny dated a few blokes but none had gotten her down like this. So I called for a brotherly meeting. Of course to search Ginny's room.

"Charlie I think we need to have a B.L.P", Charlie nodded his head in agreement. B.L.P is what we came up with when Ginny was 5 and some bloke stole her teddy bear on the playground. Needless to say we made sure the kid wouldn't bother Ginny anytime soon. B.L.P stands for Brotherly love protection.

"Who-"

"Called-"

"A-"

"B.L.P", Fred and george said simultaneously.

"I did there's something up with ginny and we need to figure it out", All of my brothers nodded there heads simultaneously.

"Who called the B.L.P", Ron poked his head through the door.

"I did", Ron looked a little hesitant I really wonder why. All of the brothers who had bothered to show up cough*Percy*cough headed up to ginny's room.

I gave the sign to my fellow brothers to come into Ginny's room.

"Where do you think something could be", Charlie said as he looked around the room.

"Why-"

"Maybe-"

"Its-"

"In-"

"Her-"

"Trunk", Again Fred and george repeated themselves over and over again together.

"Why didn't I think of that'! I opened ginny's trunk. What I saw shocked me to the least. I looked over at Ron who had been silent this whole time.

"Did you know", I turned to look at my younger brother, who didn't look so little anymore.

Ginny's P.O.V

Ugh I hate when mom makes me de gnome the garden.I skipped back into the house.

"Mom I finished de-gnoming the garden", The house was eerily Quiet, Harry wasn't coming for three weeks. Where were all of my brothers. I hurried up to my room. Taking every step slowly as if waiting for an attack. Then I heard it. FROM MY ROOM. What the hell were they doing in there.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM", I saw Bill holding the picture. The picture was from Harry and I by the lake. Hermione had taken it.

"Ginny we can explain", Bill still holding the photo raising his hands in his defense.

"Shouldn't Ginny explain herself of what she was doing this year", Charlie looked at me and seemed to be angry.

"WHAT I DO WHEN IN MY LIFE IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS", I looked over at ron who was sulking in the corner. "And your Ron I can't believe you would let this happen". Ron looked like he had just been screamed at and reprimanded.

"Oh-"

"Does-"

"Ickle-"

"Ginny-kins-"

"Like-"

"Harry-plopper-", George and Fred had huge grins on their faces.

"Shut it", they backed away with their hands in the air. "We broke up last year",the mood turned somber".

"Why that son of a b-", Charlie looked right about to punch someone. Nobody hurts his little sister and gets away with it.

"Charlie don't you get it", Ron cut in "He did it to protect her", That was the first thing Ron had said through this whole thing.

"Ginny we're sorry we didn't know",Bill looked at me.

"Were-"

"So-"

"Very-"

"Sorry-", The twin covered their mouths in total moch fear.

"You better be", I closed my door and took out my wand.

"You can't hex us outside of Hogwarts", Charlie looked at my wand.

"Watch me",From there on no one ever Questioned with Ginny in the weasley family ever again.

 **Hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
